Unexpected
by DoctorTheTwitch
Summary: Alec doesn't know that much about Magnus' past, and Magnus was never too keen on sharing. All they need is a worthy catalyst to jumpstart conversations they never knew they could have. Pasts are revealed, old tales recounted, and futures remain uncertain, but no one could doubt...these two will surely make interesting parents.
1. Rude Awakening

Chapter One: Rude Awakening

"Good morning, darling!" the flamboyant warlock sang, flinging the heavy velvet curtains wide open, basking in the midday sunlight. There was a muffled sound coming from the bed, something reminiscent of a growling dog, or maybe a small bear.

"Oh, don't be like that, hon. You'll hate yourself if you stay in bed all day, we both know it. And I'd rather not have a moody Alec today." The growling sound got louder. Magnus turned to face away from the window, hands on hips to properly scold his boyfriend.

"Alec, dear, just because we had a late night last night, it is no excuse to get all grumpy on me. You really should be thanking me. I know I'd be thanking me if I had been on the receiving end of-"

Magnus cut off as he dodged the ruffled pink throw pillow that had been aimed at his head.

"Well if that's not childish, I don't know what is," Magnus harrumphed, crossing his arms and cocking his hip to scowl at the man in his bed. Alec wasn't able to appreciate his boyfriend's best displeased pose, however, because he had successfully buried himself in various pillows and covers so that Magnus could barely see a flash of his midnight black hair.

"Merrghflrgerf."

"Use your words, muffin, I know you have them," Magnus sighed, getting tired of this. Alec pulled back the covers just enough so he could give a good one-eyed glare to the far too perky man in front of him.

"You kept me up all night last night…" he groaned, words only barely discernible from the earlier growls. "You kept me up all night, with no breaks, and I'm fairly certain I have bruises from-"

"You deserved every one of those, Alec. You would simply not shut up; I had to keep you quiet somehow," Magnus interrupted. Another pillow sailed past where his head had been a moment ago.

"Magnus," Alec said, voice dead serious as he pushed the covers farther away from his face. "You made me watch all of the Star Wars movies. Back to back."

"Oh no, sweet cheeks, I only made you watch the proper movies. If I had actually wanted to torture you, I would have added the second trilogy, but we won't speak of those abominations."

Another pillow came at Magnus, this time a sequined purple rectangle; one of his favorites. He caught it deftly and lobbed it back at Alec, bending quickly to pick up the other pillows before throwing them after the first.

"Hey!" Alec protested, burying himself once again to avoid the barrage of decorative throw pillows. Having run out of ammo, Magnus shrugged and launched himself on top of the Shadowhunter, letting out a spontaneous cry of "For Narnia!"

Magnus couldn't keep the wide grin off his face as he tackled Alec, trapping him under the teal and violet striped duvet. He giggled with a near manic glee as he started tickling the blue eyed boy.

"Hey!" Alec yelped, trying to look indignant, but the involuntary giggles bursting from his lips kind of ruined that. Soon he was gasping for breath while Magnus kept on mercilessly, reveling in the sight of his strong Shadowhunter reduced to a hiccuping puddle.

"No one chucks sparkly throw pillows at the High Warlock and gets away with it," Magnus leaned in close to Alec, pausing his tickle attack temporarily to whisper in his ear. "Now say you're sorry."

"Or..?" Alec whispered back, unable to stifle the incessant giggles, his stomach starting to hurt.

"Or, dear Alec, the High Warlock shall have to retaliate."

Alec sobered quickly, looking up at Magnus, who was already decked out for the day in his usual glittery get up and too tight, too colorful clothing.

"Magnus," Alec said slowly, a note of warning in his voice, doing a good job of covering up the slight apprehension in his eyes. "Magnus, I'm still angry at you for last night, don't think-"

"But are you really angry at me, Alexander?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, his cat eyes glowing with a new light as he upped the ante with the use of Alec's full name. "I introduced you to a classic, darling, your life was not complete before. Now you can begin living. You," Magnus breathed, "should be thanking me.

"Oh really?" Alec asked, voice low and deadly. "How's about this for proper thanks?" And before Magnus knew it, he was pinned beneath the bright comforter, Alec gazing down at him, a smug smile on his face.

"Hmmm," Magnus hummed, shamelessly ogling his shirtless boyfriend. "You should have been a pilgrim."

"And why is that?" Alec asked cordially, as if he weren't practically straddling the warlock.

"You give thanks much better than they did. Trust me," Magnus whispered, giving up all intentions to keep this morning PG rated as he let his mind wander to much more enjoyable ways to spend the day. Maybe Alec wouldn't hate himself if they decided on a day in bed after all...

"Good," Alec whispered back, leaning down slightly so that they were inches apart. Magnus closed his eyes in anticipation of Alec's lips on his, barely able to keep himself from leaning up to close the distance between them. When Alec spoke again his voice was so low and sultry that Magnus could barely take it.

"I'm glad you agree that my waffle-making skills are far superior to early settlers of Plymouth." Magnus' eyes flew open at this once he got past the tone and registered the actual words coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Waffles?"

"Waffles. My way of giving thanks." Alec leaned down to place a quick peck on the warlock's frozen lips before jumping off the bed and bounding out of the bedroom with an energy that he seemed to absorb directly from the air. Magnus stared after the now wide awake Shadowhunter for a moment before dropping his head back into the pillows with a frustrated sigh.

"Really?" he asked the empty room.

As if to respond, Chairman Meow lept onto the bed and took a seat on Magnus' chest. The small cat look quizzically at Magnus for a moment before leaning in to lick the man's nose.

"Thank you, Chairman," Magnus chuckled softly, reaching up to scratch the kitten under the chin, prompting the ball of fluff to start purring with the intensity of a chainsaw. "At least I'm getting some play from _some_one this morning. "Magnus stayed in bed, snuggling with the Chairman for a few more minutes, but the smell of waffles soon enticed him to get up. It was nearly noon, but he hadn't eaten yet, breakfast having consisted of a quick latte on his way to an early client.

When he'd come home around 11 or so, Magnus had been surprised to find Alec still asleep. Usually it was Alec that was the early riser and Magnus the one that would viciously cling to sleep. But not today. He'd been awake since 7:00 that morning and he was not wasting the day, no matter how much he had wanted to throw all innocent intention out the window moments ago. Nope. They were going to do something today.

"Come along, Chairman," he said, picking up the small cat as he left the bedroom. "Let's get us some waffles."

Walking into the main loft, Magnus felt a smile creep onto his face as the kitchen came into view, and he was treated with the sight of of his shirtless boyfriend making breakfast. The aroma of freshly brewing coffee was slowly filling the apartment as Magnus deposited the Chairman on the floor and crept up behind Alec, doing his best to be silent.

"You're better at sneaking than most people, Magnus, but I think you've forgotten that I fight creatures of the night for a living." Alec didn't look up from the waffle batter he was mixing as Magnus wrapped his arms around his muscular waist, but a smile tugged at the corner of the Shadowhunter's lips.

"Darling, I am a creature of the night," Magnus rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, watching the muscles in his arms move as he stirred the thick batter.

"True," the little smirk widened. "But, I don't think lime green skinny jeans are the most advantageous when it comes to lurking in shadows."

"Have you ever seen a lurker of the shadows in lime green skinny jeans, Alexander?"

"No," Alec poured a cup of the batter into the waffle iron he'd taken from the Institute a few months back, closing the lid before turning in Magnus' arms, so they were face to face. "I haven't seen any monsters running around the dark streets of Manhattan in lime green skinny jeans."

"Exactly," Magnus grinned as strong arms came up to hold him casually. "Our camouflage is foolproof."

"Of course it is, Magnus."

Magnus loved when Alec said his name. He was, of course, happy for the mere fact that it was his name being spoken by the gorgeous, sensitive hunk of a Shadowhunter, but it was also how Alec said it: in a way that said I love you every time. But beyond even that, above everything else, Magnus loved that man he held in his arms was able to say it at all. Alec had come so far from the quiet one in the back of the group; he'd come to love himself enough that he could be open about loving another. And Magnus couldn't be more proud of him.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec breathed when the silence has stretched longer than usual.

"You." The alacrity of the answer made Alec laugh as he touched his forehead to Magnus', the warlock busy revelling in the soft sound.

"Oh really?" The little smile was back, "What about me?"

Magnus unwound an arm from Alec's waist, raising his hand stroke Alec's cheek, "I was thinking that you've come so far from where you were." Alec flushed a bit, but didn't look away as Magnus' gaze intensified. "And I was thinking that I couldn't be more proud of you for it."

Leaning closer, Alec's lips just brushed Magnus' as the waffle iron announced with shrill note that the waffle was done. Alec sighed and pulled away, quickly turning to tend to the iron before their breakfast burned, but Magnus saw the smirk return as his boyfriend turned his back.

"Not to mention, you're such a tease," Magnus rolled his eyes, letting go of Alec to grab dishes from the cupboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to let your waffle burn?" The warlock narrowed his eyes at the Shadowhunter's smug expression.

"See, that's what I'm talking about," pouring coffee into their mugs, Magnus sat at the small kitchen table and waited as Alec set the next waffle to cook. "Since when have you gotten so cheeky? And chipper...I thought I would have had to drag you out of bed this morning by your toenails." Sipping his coffee Magnus eyed his personal chef with growing suspicion. Appreciation as well, for Alec was still bare-chested, but mostly suspicion.

"What can I say? You know I'm a morning person." The waffle iron beeped again, and Alec sat down across from Magnus shortly after, plate of waffles in hand.

"Yes, but you're usually not so perky after a wake-up like that. I swear you were planning the quickest way possible to kill me when I opened those curtains." Magnus didn't take his gaze off of Alec, intently watching him cut into a waffle.

"I guess I can't deny that," he spoke around a mouth full of syrup drenched fluff. "I may or may not have plotted out the exact trajectory my phone would take towards your head."

"Well, I'm glad you chose the pillow, then..." Alec looked up from his breakfast, finally acknowledging Magnus' scrutiny.

"Something wrong? You know, other than me being happy." Rolling his eyes, Magnus pulled his own waffle towards himself, drizzling syrup over it before taking a bite. He let himself be distracted for a moment by the perfect crisp of the golden brown crust giving way to warm, fluffy interior. Magnus held back a slight moan.

"Did I ever tell you you're a wonderful chef?" Alec's little smile widened at Magnus' half-assed attempt at diversion.

"Do I need a reason to be happy? More of a reason than a wonderful wake up from my boyfriend?" Magnus glared, back to suspicion once again. There was most definitely something up with Alec this morning.

"If you call that a 'wonderful wake up', I just might be tempted to ask if you've taken any fae concoctions lately. I would have thought a lesson had been learned after last time with the Sex-Change Cherries." The blush that Magnus had begun to miss that morning returned as Alec looked back to his waffle with renewed vigor, a mumbled, "Don't remind me," leaving his lips.

"Oh, darling, don't be embarrassed. You looked absolutely adorable with-" A chunk of waffle whistled past Magnus' ear, hitting the wall behind him with a squishing thud. Magnus looked from Alec, eyes still fixed on his plate, to the bit of breakfast that had adhered itself to the wall, and back to Alec. "Throwing things again, are we?"

Blue eyes widened as Alec looked up to meet Magnus' inquiring gaze with surprise. "What? Oh, I didn't throw anything. Oh, Angel, how did that get up there?" Finally 'noticing' the new addition to the wall's decor, Alec's eyes widened once more, making him look far to innocent.

"What has gotten into you this morning, Alexander?" Magnus laughed a bit out of sheer confusion. It was as if Alec was a completely different person every other minute. An idea was floating around in the back of Magnus' mind as to what this type of behavior could be called, but that couldn't be it. It was just so...not like Alec.

"It must be the waffles," the other man shrugged, taking another bite and slowly licking his fork clean of residual syrup. Magnus blinked a couple of times. Was it his imagination, or had Alec just seductively licked his fork? Was his Alec, his shy little Shadowhunter, seducing him? With a fork?

_Well, it's working_, Magnus thought, unable to stop staring as Alec bypassed the fork completely when he finished off the last piece of waffle left on his plate, cleaning his fingers afterwards in the much the same way as he had the fork.

"Something wrong, Magnus?" Alec asked after a few moments of continued silence on the warlock's part. As if freed from a binding spell, Magnus looked down to his own plate, fighting the urge to clear his throat and adjust the lime green skinny jeans that were suddenly much too skinny for his liking.

"Oh, uh, no darling, I'm fine. The waffles are just, uh, really, um, good this morning. They're very delicious." Avoiding the blue-eyed gaze he could practically feel boring into him, Magnus shoved some waffle into his mouth before he could continue giving voice to his scattered thoughts. Magnus had to admit, he hadn't been this flustered in awhile. Usually whenever anyone was being flirtatious with him he was able to dish it back with twice as much sassy innuendo, but all his mind was conjuring for him now were far from innocent scenarios starring himself and certain ebon-haired, currently half naked breakfast chef.

It must have been the shock that it was Alec-adorable, blush at the mention of a bedroom Alec-who was seducing him with a fork. Before Magnus' mind could go too far down the road thinking of things other than a fork that the Shadowhunter could be licking clean, he was startled by an unexpected voice by his ear.

"You want another one?" Looking up into deep bottle-blue eyes that most certainly had not been so close a moment ago, Magnus couldn't could stop the shiver that ran down his spine at Alec's sudden proximity. Magnus very nearly moaned as Alec leaned closer, breath hot against his ear. "You look famished."

"I think you're right, darling." Magnus was finally able to choke out, lungs working as his heartbeat picked up of it's own accord. "I'm starving."

Hot lips brushed the skin of his earlobe, and Magnus felt his eyes slip shut.

"Good." The one word nearly sent Magnus into a frenzy of grabbing hands and demanding lips, but he remained still as if bound by some unseen force. "There's always time for seconds."

A faint breeze wafted past Magnus' face, and his eyes opened automatically, revealing the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Alec. Across the kitchen. Making a waffle.

Taking a deep breath, Magnus counted to twenty, slowing his heart rate as he went. It was harder than he would believe to resist jumping up from the table and tackling the Shadowhunter where he stood, but he held back. The High Warlock of Brooklyn did not concede to teasing boyfriends that easily. Well, not exactly, but it was clear that Alec was having fun exercising newfound power over Magnus, and the High Warlock would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Still. Magnus didn't like being denied what was rightfully his.

_That little_- Magnus didn't have time to finish the thought as Alec was in front of him again, holding out a fresh waffle and smiling like an angel. "You were starving...?"

"Oh, you bet I am," Magnus tried to stand from his seat at the small table, but Alec's firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"You should finish your breakfast, Magnus." Magnus narrowed his eyes. Three times in one morning he'd been this close to getting some action, yet with no result; Alec was not going to leave him high and dry again. But Magnus sensed that Alec had forgotten who he was dealing with. Two could play at this game.

"Make me," Magnus challenged lowly, adding in a lick of his lips for good measure. Alec broke into a wicked grin, shattering the pretense of innocence he'd maintained most of the morning, and swung a leg over the kitchen chair Magnus was sitting in, easily straddling the warlock's slim hips.

"Oh, I intend to."

**A/N: Feel free to review and tell me what you think. :) Quick thank you to Latest From The Asylum for kicking my ass to get this posted, as well as Take Me To My Fragile Dreams for listening to me talk about it. **


	2. I Hate Tuesdays

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, those are all Cassandra Clare's. Please read end A/N for full song credits.**

*One Week Later*

Magnus had never really liked Tuesdays. Everyone was always up in arms about Mondays, but Tuesdays were the real menace. They came right after the horror of Monday, signaled yet another day before Hump Day (which Magnus liked to take quite literally), and were the farthest from both the preceding and the following Saturday (Magnus' second favorite day of the week, only slightly behind Hump Day). In addition, weird things tended to happen on Tuesdays. And for a High Warlock, of Brooklyn no less, it took quite a bit for something to be classified as "weird".

Magnus' Tuesday started in a bathroom.

The master bathroom of the High Warlock's apartment connected directly to Magnus' bedroom and was usually a place in which Magnus could find sanctuary amongst the scented bath oils, hair products, and fluffy towels; it was his own personal spa. But some of that comfort was lost when one was bent over a toilet at four in the morning, vomiting one's guts out.

"I'm sorry...Alec. I don't...know what I ate but it's...definitely fighting back," Magnus gasped out as he tried to catch his breath before his stomach turned again. Leaning his head against the edge of the tub next to him, Magnus closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing. He smiled weakly at he felt a cool, wet washcloth press against his sweaty brow but didn't open his eyes.

"Do you remember what you ate last? Did you order anything weird from Taki's last night? Did Jace dare you to do something stupid? Cause if he did I'll-"

"Alec, calm down, I'm fine." Magnus finally opened his eyes and was nearly overwhelmed by blue. "The only thing Jace dared me to _do_ last night was you, most likely in a futile attempt to embarrass someone at the dinner table. And look where that got him." Magnus grinned as the worry in Alec's eyes was overpowered by the redness consuming his cheeks as the young Shadowhunter remembered the ordeal that had resulted from eating out with his family the night before.

"Was it really necessary to mention how many times we've done it in the weapons room? It's like his sanctuary. Now I don't think he'll ever set foot in there again."

"Perfectly fine with me." Magnus closed his eyes again, letting the feel of Alec's fingers running through his limp hair soothe him. After a few more minutes Magnus moved to stand up, feeling he was in the clear, only to lurch to the toilet once again. Alec stayed and kept the longer strands of Magnus' loose hair out of this face. A few more misfires later and Magnus figured there was nothing left.

"I think I'm done," he whispered. Even the soft words grated horribly against his abused esophagus and he hated to think of what it would feel like in the morning.

"Do you want me to take you back to bed?" Magnus shook his head before Alec was finished speaking. He was suddenly too tired to move anymore, and the bathroom floor was as good a place as any to pass out after puking up his guts. Magnus' eyes slipped shut and he let himself slump sideways, not even caring where he landed; he just wanted to go to sleep and stay asleep. On the edge of perception, Magnus felt strong, warm arms catching him before he hit the lime green shag bath mat beneath them. The arms pulled him close against an even warmer chest which Magnus readily made into his pillow. Surrounded by warmth, and with the vague feeling of the floor dropping away, Magnus slipped from consciousness.

His throat was on fire. It was as if someone had scrubbed his esophagus with steel wool till it resembled ground beef, then doused it with a celebratory acid martini for good measure. Magnus made the mistake of swallowing and was treated with the taste of stale vomit and a fresh wave of stinging fire in the back of his throat.

Magnus nearly groaned in groggy displeasure but stopped himself as he realized that it would only make the burning exponentially worse. Aside from the mutilated throat issue, there was a strong pounding in Magnus' temple and a stiffness in his limbs. The Hard-Partying High Warlock of Brooklyn was no stranger to Morning After Hangovers, yet he couldn't help but feel this was the worst. Then again, they all felt like the worst in the moment. Magnus didn't do things halfway.

_Wait_, he thought slowly, the ideas forming like molasses dripping from the lip of a measuring cup. _Was there even a party last night? Did I even drink anything yesterday?_

Before Magnus could fully contemplate his questions, let alone start the quest for answers, warm hands were on his forehead, rubbing his cheek, being all around soothing. Despite the aching throat and pounding head, Magnus felt his lips curve up into a small smile.

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Alec sounded so cute when he was concerned. His voice held a tinge of anxiety but more than that, tenderness. It was so smooth and soft that Magnus almost forgot about his own soreness. Almost. But alas, even the honey voice of his love couldn't magically take away the side effects of a rough night. Magnus cracked an eye open, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of his bedroom, and came to focus on the pale face hovering over his own, haloed by black hair.

Magnus loved seeing Alec first thing in the morning; it always made his days so much better when the Shadowhunter was the first thing he saw. Over the nearly two years that they had lived together, Magnus had noticed the trend of unending pissiness that resulted from not seeing Alec in the morning. It was always bad whenever he had to go on a long hunt, or Magnus had to travel for High Warlock business and they were separated for days or even weeks at a time.

However, Magnus couldn't completely curse their periods of isolation from each other. It was true what they said about absence making the heart grow fonder, and they always had great reunion sex. Magnus smiled a bit wider at the thought. No, he most definitely could not hate their small separations. But there was one separation he would always hate. Magnus couldn't necessarily regret it, though. However much it had hurt, they had both learned valuable lessons about themselves and each other. _Okay, wow Magnus, way to sound like a freshman's theme analysis paper._

However much Magnus disliked the cheesy message, it was true. They'd tested each other in ways they never thought they would and had come out of it stronger than ever.

"Magnus?" The sound of his name brought Magnus' thoughts back to the present, where a concerned Alec was leaning over him, the worry in his eyes stronger than before. A glass of water appeared in front of Magnus' face as Alec pushed it at him. "Here. You probably don't want to keep tasting stale vomit too much longer." Magnus smiled as he took the glass, downing the contents in a few large gulps, cooling the scratching heat for the time being.

Alec took back the glass, setting it on the bedside table and reaching for something else that Magnus didn't see. He was too focused on the pale skin of Alec's lower back that was being exposed as he leaned over, his t-shirt (not black surprisingly, but a light gray color) riding up a bit. All too soon he was sitting straight again, turning back to Magnus with a tray in his hands.

"What's this?" Magnus winced at the raspy grating sound of his voice and swallowed against the quickly returning burn in his throat.

"This is me trying to make a crappy night into a not so crappy morning," Alec explained as he set the tray full of food on Magnus' lap. "You really got rid of everything earlier. I was thinking you'd have an appetite to make up for the loss." Alec looked to Magnus, a hint of something in his eyes that Magnus guessed was uncertainty. Even after all this time he was still nervous about how he would be received. Magnus smiled, glad to know that at least some things never changed, not with his Alec.

"Thank you, darling," Magnus half-whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment with his cement mixer voice.

"I made a bit of everything," Alec clarified as he tried to stifle his smile. It was so easy to make Alec happy sometimes. "I wasn't sure what would sound good."

Sweet rolls, bacon, fried eggs, coffee, hashbrowns, sausage links, juice, milk, pancakes... "No waffles?" Magnus smirked at the light pink color that had invaded the Shadowhunter's cheeks.

"I didn't think waffles would be a good idea today."

"On the contrary, Alexander, waffles are always a good idea." Magnus threw in a wink for good measure as Alec rolled his eyes, snorting.

"Eat."

"If you say so, Mr. Bossy-Pants," Magnus mocked offense as he looked over the assorted foods, picking up a crunchy piece of bacon. Burnt to a crisp-just how he liked it. His Shadowhunter really was a quick study. There was silence as Magnus ate, punctuated by the scrape of a fork across a plate or the occasional snap of a bacon strip. Magnus hadn't known how hungry he was before he'd started eating, and he focused on barely anything else until the tray was starkly empty a short time later.

"Well then," Alec raised his eyebrows at the practically licked-clean dishes. "I hope that means you're feeling better?"

"Much." Magnus sighed, contentedly patting his full stomach. He didn't know when the last time he had eaten so much so quickly was. Probably not since Jack. Magnus shook his head at the thought of those days; they weren't all bad but they'd all become a bit bittersweet after... Either way, he was full and happy. Magnus let his eyes drift close, leaning back against the bed's headboard. The sheets were so warm and soft, wrapping around him in a cocoon of slightly shimmering lilac. Magnus didn't even realize he was falling asleep until Alec's hands on his face stirred him back to the real world.

"Hmm?" Magnus hummed, blinking his eyes a few times as they adjusted to being open. "What is it, darling?" He sighed, half in a daze.

"There's nothing wrong. Are you sure you're okay?" The concern was back in Alec's voice as he brushed Magnus' hair away from his face. Magnus smiled as Alec stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb, leaning into the touch ad he answered.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm just more tired than I thought. I may take a nap..." Magnus closed his eyes again, leaning his head more heavily in Alec's hand. He heard the Shadowhunter chuckle softly and smiled again at the sound.

"That's probably a good idea. It'd be nice if you were awake for our date tonight." Magnus eyes flashed open. _That's tonight?_ He thought, a tad frantic. He never forgot dates. Magnus smoothed his expression, hoping that Alec hadn't noticed his moment of panic. Now that Alec mentioned it, Magnus remembered the reservations they had at that cute little bistro they'd wanted to try since forever.

"Of course," Magnus smiled, glad that the smooth cover up was a skill he'd mastered long ago. "I'll just be all rested up for tonight. I'm sure I'll need it." Magnus threw in a wink for good measure, enjoying the color that spread across his Shadowhunter's cheeks.

"Oh you can bet on it," Alec smirked, leaning to press a kiss to Magnus' lips. _Even blushing this boy is a master of seduction_, Magnus thought as he leaned into the kiss a bit more before Alec pulled away, leaving Magnus pouting slightly.

"Well, I've got to go out for an early patrol so we can spend the night peacefully," Alec smiled, back to his sweet, innocent self in a flash. "I'll be back around seven." Magnus glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. _8 hours._

"Miss you already, Gorgeous."

"And I you," Alec leaned in for another kiss and Magnus noticed he already had his gear on. He wondered idly how he hadn't noticed before, but he promptly ignored the thought, because there were better things to think about. Namely, Alec's lips on his.

After a moment, Magnus felt Alec pulling away again. _Not so fast._ Quickly twining his arms up around Alec's neck, Magnus pressed himself tighter to the boy, enjoying the stolen moments before Alec had to pull away again. Both released a little groan as they pulled apart, Magnus wishing Alec could stay and Alec probably wishing Magnus wasn't so good at making him want to shirk his responsibilities.

"I wish you weren't so good at making me want to shirk my responsibilities," Alec sighed as he leaned his forehead against Magnus'.

_Bingo._

"Too bad," Magnus smiled lazily, enjoying that Alec hadn't pulled out of his arms completely. "Now scoot before I pull you back to bed like the wicked little deviant I am."

Alec rolled his eyes, pecked Magnus once more on the lips and then he was gone. Magnus glanced at the clock. _7 hours 56 minutes._

"Whoopee."

Magnus pulled back the shower curtain to glance at the clock. Whoops. A clock appeared on the counter below the mirror. Magnus swore.

_2 hours 23 minutes._

The metals rings of the shower curtain scraped against the bar as Magnus yanked the curtain closed. _"Oh baby, light's on but your mom's not home and I'm sick of layin' down alone. With this fever, fever yeah! My one and own, I wanna get you alone, yeah-_ _So, stupid, dumb clocks need to move faster! Faster, yeah!_" Magnus blew out a sigh and peeked around the curtain again. "But really clock. Even Adam Lambert commands you to move faster. Seriously."

A few songs and many hair products later, Magnus stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel as he went to stand in front of the huge counter and similarly huge mirror. He set about collecting the various creams and facial scrubs he would need, waving a hand just above the surface of the mirror to rid it of the foggy covering. Magnus kept singing as he started his rigorous skin treatment, trying to keep it upbeat to distract himself.

_"Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now I can still remember when we fought against Valentine, Valentine. Let's go all the way tonight, just like in Paris. And we can dance until we die. Only I will be young forev-_" Magnus swallowed thickly, pushing against the sudden lump in his throat. No matter how much he wished it wasn't, immortality was still somewhat of a third party in their relationship.

After their time apart, they had talked a lot about what they could do, but no solution had shown itself. Not yet anyway. They hadn't discussed it lately. Things had been going so well for them, Magnus certainly didn't want to bring it up. He didn't want to see anymore of Alec's tears on the subject. They would find a way, though. They had to.

Magnus shook his head and went back to massaging the pomegranate avocado scrub against his skin. He was silent for a few minutes, sobered from the unexpected reminder of the past and present pain, and trying to think of a song that wouldn't remind him of anything specific. After a minute Magnus smiled to himself, having thought of the absolute perfect song.

_"Hey, I just met you...and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!_" Outside the bathroom door Chairman Meow started howling. Magnus just sang louder; the Chairman could complain all he wanted, but that didn't make the song any less perfect. _"It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe._" It cheesy, sure, but it was fluffy and that's exactly what Magnus needed. Maybe he'd serenade Alec at the restaurant tonight...now that would be an unforgettable night.

Magnus shook his head, rinsing off the various beauty products he had applied while simply repeating the catchy chorus, annoying the hell out of Chairman Meow in the process. The cat hated pop music. Once his face was clear Magnus smiled at the mirror, just taking a moment to let his inner narcissist free. Alec thought he went overboard with his skin regime sometimes, but Magnus had been blessed with near flawless skin and he was not going to take that for granted. Acne was not something you could just snap away. He shuddered, remembering the 1720s. "And that is why you don't get on a witch's bad side."

Glancing over at the clock absentmindedly, Magnus almost dropped the hair gel container we was clutching. "Twenty minutes? When did that happen?!" Magnus stopped his singing for good as he entered what Alec called "Intense Magnus Mode". He had twenty minutes to finish his hair, apply his makeup, and to find something to wear and he would be damned if he wasn't ready when Alec got home. At least the Chairman had stopped yowling; Magnus couldn't afford to have his concentration broken now.

A half hour later found Magnus sitting on his couch, restlessly flipping through the channels but not paying much attention to any of the programs flitting by. Alec was often late, and Magnus wasn't surprised or too disappointed when seven o'clock had come and gone. It wasn't really that late, only ten after seven and Alec hadn't been as specific as to say seven sharp or three minutes after or ten minutes and twenty-five seconds-

Magnus was at the door before the bell had even stopped ringing. "How many times to I have to tell you? You don't need to ring the bell, Alexander, you do have a key..." Magnus trailed off as he opened the door, expecting a dirty Shadowhunter and getting something quite different. Well, it was still his Shadowhunter, but most definitely not as he had been expecting.

"What?" Alec asked, looking slightly nervous as he fidgeted with the simple bouquet he held in his right hand. "Is something wrong?" Magnus dragged his eyes away from the classy yet casual outfit that Alec was wearing (with pants and a shirt and a jacket that actually fit, what was this madness?) and up to the boy's face.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Apart from the bit where my boyfriend is standing on my doorstep with flowers," Alec's face fell for a moment, but Magnus simply smirked as he continued. "And I know that said boyfriend has to remain fully clothed for at least another few hours or we'll miss our reservation."

Alec blushed but smiled, "Come on then. If you're so determined not to miss our reservation, we'd better scoot." Magnus took the flowers as Alec offered them, giving them a quick sniff before snapping them into a vase in the living room. Taking Alec's hand, Magnus shut the door to the apartment behind him.

"You're right, we should go," Alec started pulling Magnus down the stairs, but Magnus yanked him back, catching the Shadowhunter as he all but fell into his arms. "But I think you're forgetting something, Alexander." Magnus could only grin as the look of near shock on Alec's face dissolved into that smile he loved so much.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Magnus didn't even think this could be called flirting as they were just grinning at each other like mad fools, not even bothering with trying to appear cool and witty.

"I don't know; I can be pretty oblivious sometimes." Rolling his eyes, Magnus leaned down to catch Alec's lips with his own in a chaste kiss. He stayed like that for a moment, just relishing in the feeling of Alec in his arms before pulling away just enough to see his face.

"Whoops, I blinked. Do it again." Magnus just shook his head, beaming at the Nephilim. _His_ Nephilim.

"I thought you didn't want to be late." He felt Alec shrug and they both chuckled. "Silly Nephilim."

"You wouldn't love me if I wasn't," Alec teased with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, I would." Magnus sobered up a bit, his smile softening as he touched Alec's face with a light hand. "I'd love you no matter what."

"And I you." Alec leaned up to press his lips against Magnus' once more before pulling away fully, releasing all but Magnus' hand. "Now we should go before we really are late."

Magnus followed as Alec pulled him down the stairs, thinking about all the tardiness that had been narrowly avoided today, thanks to Magnus' titanium willpower.

"Yeah right, Mags. If your will is titanium, everyone else's must be diamond." Alec's commentary broke through his idle wonderings, making him realize he'd been thinking aloud again. He really did need to stop that.

"Yes, Magnus. Yes you do."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fairly fluffy chapter, it should get a little bit more interesting next time. I dropped a little hint as to someone that will be playing a pretty big role later on in the future...well, more like the past. Did anyone catch it? Or was it too small? Either way, leave a review, tell me what you think.**

**Songs:**

**1-Fever by Adam Lambert**

**2-Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**3-Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**(I really just couldn't resist with these songs. I needed to add in some silly pop song fluffiness. Too bad the Chairman hates Top 40)**


End file.
